


Unexpected

by PerfectlyHopeless



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Canon Divergence, Chiss Cipher Nine, F/M, First Kiss, pre expansions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyHopeless/pseuds/PerfectlyHopeless
Summary: Under normal circumstances, Theron would have been her enemy. Maybe they would have encountered each other undercover, spun their false tales, slept together before betraying one another the way that all relationships between spies went. Someone would get shot or stabbed.Isoxia didn't want to stab Theron. She just wanted to talk with him again, maybe after things calmed.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting in my docs for about 3 months or so, just sorta waiting for the right moment. Well, I finally finished Nathema Conspiracy tonight, so I figured I might as well get it out there.

* * *

 

She'd initially flirted with him both as a test and out of habit. He wasn't fooled the first couple times, though he seemed almost flattered. Isoxia had to wonder how many times he'd used that trick to get something he wanted.

Isoxia didn't want much from Theron but proof that she could rely on him, which was thankfully given quickly. Thus the basis for their friendship was born. They shared something of a moment on Manaan, then it was time to part.

In the weeks that they worked together they were rarely ever alone, and for a portion of it Theron had been held captive. She found herself worried about him while she worked on his rescue, finding herself saddened by the thought of his death. There was a select number of people she didn't want to lose from her crazy life. Among them specifically were Shara, Kaliyo, Vector, and Ensign Temple. All others would fade into background noise with time. The people she met under cover, the targets she seduced. Even Lana, as nice as she was, was ultimately just another Sith she had to work with. 

Under normal circumstances, Theron would have been her enemy. Maybe they would have encountered each other under cover, spun their false tales, slept together before betraying one another the way that all relationships between spies went. Someone would get shot or stabbed. 

Isoxia didn't want to stab Theron. She just wanted to talk with him again, maybe after things calmed.

As it turned out, Theron didn't need her to rescue him. He wasn't going to turn down the assistance getting the rest of the way out, however. Isoxia felt relieved at the sight of his battered face, bruises on his cheeks and his lower lip split. She should've known a practiced agent like him would be so resourceful. 

It took another week and a half for things to come to a pausing point and in that time Isoxia had run an assault on the Revanites with just Kaliyo backing her up and overseen a truce between Darth Marr and Jedi Grandmaster Satele. She was getting tired of the constant fighting, missing the pirate persona she'd gotten to play when she first arrived on Rishi. Fortunately for her, the truce allowed for a brief respite. 

She and Theron lingered in the safehouse while the others left. He griped about his mother's cold attitude and their past as Isoxia stood beside him, his arms folded over his chest while she leaned back on her hands, looking up at him with her red eyes. Her glanced over at her with a small smile.

“Conned a lot of Imperial spies with fake cover stories over the years and here I am telling you the straight up truth,” he said.

Isoxia chuckled at this. “I know exactly how you feel. Being a ghost doesn't often leave much room for truth.”

“So what is the truth?” he inquired.

She met his gaze, eyes scanning his face. “I might as well tell you since there aren't any records that I exist.”

“Normally that'd make someone more inclined to lie,” he said, brows pinched in the middle.

“And what good would that do when you've been so honest with me?” she smirked. “My full name is Rosis’orel’xianu, but Isoxia is preferable. My family are people of little consequence on Csilla. I haven't spoken to them since before I went into training for the Ascendancy.” 

“Then from the Ascendancy you were placed with Imperial Intelligence,” he figured for himself, relaxing a bit against the table so that their shoulders met. Neither pulled away.

Isoxia pursed her lips at his words. “I'd hoped to make a career out of Intelligence,” she griped. “Blasted Sith.”

“I remember when the SIS caught wind of that one,” Theron said.

“Of course your people did, damned Sith aren't exactly known for their subtlety,” Isoxia huffed, glaring at the exit. “I’d have returned to Csilla if I hadn't been able to become a ghost.”

“You could have gone back, anyway,” he pointed out. 

She shook her head at this, staring at the floor. “I'm where I need to be for now. Besides,” she turned to face him, a smile on her freckled face, “I don't think we'd have met on such pleasant terms otherwise.”

“You’re probably right about that one… you're really not what I was expecting,” he said, hazel eyes looking over her face. 

She hummed at this, carefully leaning towards him and lowering her voice a little. “I hope that's not a bad thing.”

He smiled. “Definitely not.”

Isoxia felt her heart palpitate in her chest and she licked at her lips before moving to kiss him. He didn't pull away as she'd feared he might, kissing her back instead. She closed her eyes and let herself feel at peace. His lips were surprisingly soft, even with the still healing split. She kissed him again, not wanting this moment to end and finding herself pleasantly surprised when he continued to kiss her back.

She broke it off to look up at him, her blue face flushed as his eyes met hers. They didn't pull away.

Theron’s lips pulled into a smirk. “And they said if I ever kissed an Imp I'd spontaneously implode.”

She let out a light laugh at this, looking down at his chest and smoothing out the breast of his jacket. “There’ll time for that on the trip to Yavin 4.”

He took hold of the hand she had on him, gently moving it back to her. “Not the most subtle hint, but you're right. We need to get moving.”

The two left the safehouse together, Theron regrouping with his people while Kaliyo rejoined Isoxia. They exchanged a couple second glances back at each other before moving on. 

“You're sweet on him,” Kaliyo teased, elbowing her partner in the ribs.

“Oh, shut up,” Isoxia snapped back, the slight flush to her cheeks betraying her. 

Kaliyo smirked. “Don't worry, Soxi, I won't tell too many people. Besides, it's kinda cute.”

Isoxia prickled at this, narrowing her eyes. “Cute?”

“Yeah, you know. You're an Imp, he's a Pub, both spies. You’ve got that whole forbidden romance thing going on. ”

“You’re so lucky I like you or you'd be getting a throat full of my vibroknife.”

Having had plenty of practice ignoring unwanted voices, it wasn't hard for Isoxia to tune out her best friend's teases as they worked their way back to the ship. Still, the thought was there, and on the ride to Yavin she let herself daydream about kissing the enemy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little ramble of mine. If you have comments or critiques please share them with me! Otherwise, I hope you have a lovely day ^_^


End file.
